


The Darkness Within

by XxDestinyMoonxX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, inuyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDestinyMoonxX/pseuds/XxDestinyMoonxX
Summary: The story starts on Luna's 18th birthday as she finds herself in feudal japan. Who is this girl? Why does everything look so familiar yet strange? Who is the boy in the red kimono and why does voice upset her? Who is the wolf demon boy and why does she feel like she knows him?Follow along with her story as she struggles to find a place in this new world, and fights her inner darkness as her life changes in more ways than one.Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction and I do not own any of the characters in the story except for OC's that I have created! All other rights and characters in this story belong to the creators of Inuyasha.authors note: I apologize for the vague description, I have a rather long story plotted out and I would hate to give away anything to big in the description. Also, this is the first fanfiction I have written in a long time so I apologize if my writing is not up to par!
Relationships: Inuyasha x oc, Koga x OC





	1. Prolouge: A Familiar Dream

"Luna run!" I heard a familiar voice scream at me, I turned around looking for the source of the voice, only to see a woman getting impaled by a sword.

My eyes widened in shock, and tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, as I watched her body hit the ground.

I stood there paralyzed, watching her fall in what felt like slow motion, unable to move, unable to even make a sound.

Tears silently streamed down my face. I was unable to hold them in any longer. The pain in my heart was threatening to overwhelm me.

Why was I sad? Who was this woman? Why did my heart ache for her?

She looked at me, a single tear slipping from her eyes, "Luna... run...please." She whispered, as her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Her words hit my ears, and the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding released. The sadness turned to anger, the grief and pain used to fuel me. 

At that moment, I'm not sure what I could have done, but I knew that I wanted revenge.

Regardless, whoever this woman was, she spent her last moments begging me to run, and I was not going to let her final moments be in vain.

I braced myself ready to run, my eyes falling on the dead woman and the man who killed her one final time. I vowed my revenge for the woman, as I memorized the man's face in my mind. I refused to forget her, and the sacrifice she made.

The man standing over the woman gripped the handle of his sword and pulled it out in one sickening move. The sound was enough to make my stomach turn.

He tilted his head and looked at me, an evil grin on his face. "Well... Looks like we finally found you." He said as his eyes narrowed and he ran at me, his sword raised high, ready to deliver a fatal blow. 

I'm not sure who he was, or why he wanted me to kill me, but I knew that I had to run.

I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could, my feet moving faster than I ever thought possible. I pushed myself into the forbidden forest, despite the darkness I knew it was my only chance at survival.

After a few minutes, the man was slowly lagging behind me, somehow unable to catch up to me, but still, I continued to run.

I could hear the screams of the townspeople as they were slaughtered one after another and I could smell the smoke.

The bandits must have started burning down the houses.

Probably with people still alive inside.

The townspeople were either getting slaughtered or burned alive. It was not a fate I would wish on my worst enemy.

I was lucky to make it out of the village alive, even if I had one of the bandits following me. I was much safer out here than I was back in the village.

A wave of guilt washed over me and I found myself slowing down.

The town people were getting slaughtered and here I was running for my life.

Like a coward.

"Gotcha!" I heard as the man tackled me to the ground.

I suppose he wasn't as far behind me as I originally thought.

He rolled me over so that I was laying on my back, and with one hand pinned both my hands behind my back. I struggled and screamed as he pulled his sword from the sheath.

My eyes widened in fear as I struggled against him, knowing it wouldn't work, but refusing to give in.

In reality, I knew I was going to die. I was just a child, and this grown man was three times my size, but still, I knew I had to fight, had to try to stay alive.

"You thought you could escape, did ya?" He asked, with a sneer on his face as he began to raise his sword into the air. "Prepare to die wench and good riddance!" 

At that time it felt like time slowed, I watched as the sword swung down and stabbed me in the middle of my stomach.

I screamed as the tip of the sword punctured my skin, the pain unbearable. I struggled against him, trying to pull my hands from beneath his. 

I needed to stop the bleeding, to stop the pain.

I screamed and cried, and struggled against this strange man as he just laughed at me.

Whoever this man was he was truly evil. I felt my strength weakening and knew I was not going to last much longer.

"Ya know, if ya had been a good little girl, I would have killed ya quickly, but instead ya made me run! So instead I'll let you bleed out slowly, and watch as you slowly fade from existence."

My eyes felt heavy, and I felt myself slipping into the darkness. I had already lost so much blood in those few moments.

All that pain, and fear. All was in vain, the darkness was surrounding me, calling to me. If I just let go, then it would all be over, and I could rest.

But still, I held on.

I fought the urge to go to sleep, and pried my eyes open, staring him down. I tried to talk, but blood gurgled up and came out of my mouth.

He watched me, an amused look on his face. "What is it, wench? Got something to say? Are you going to beg for your life? Because I might be tempted to try to save you if you beg that is!" 

I stared him straight in his eyes at that moment, before spitting as much of the blood that I could into his face.

"Impotent wench! You'll pay for that!" He screamed at me, as he lifted his sword once again, this time aiming for my neck. 

Seems he forgot about his plan to not let me die easily. I knew it didn't matter, either way, I was going to die soon, but at least I could die, knowing I did everything I could to survive. Knowing that I went out according to my own rules, not his.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the sword come towards my neck. I let the darkness start to take me, the faces of all the people in the village flashing in my mind.

I may not know who they were, but I could tell they were special to me.

"Picking on a child huh? Why not pick on someone your own size!" I heard another voice say. It was a boy, well more of a teenager's voice, and I was sure that I had never heard it before. 

I felt the man get off me and laugh. I struggled to pry open my eyes to get a glance at my unknown savior, but I could feel my consciousness fading.

Just one look, that's all I wanted, to see my supposed savior, but still, the darkness continued to take me.

I could no longer hear, or see, I felt weightless and alone. I felt trapped. I was still alive somehow but staggered on the edge of death. One false move and the darkness would surely consume me.

Suddenly I felt a warm presence beside me, it felt like when you stand outside and bask in the sun. The suns rays dancing on your skin. It felt, peaceful.

I found myself slowly coming back into consciousness. Slowly, my senses began to come back to me.

"We must get her to the sacred tree. It is her only chance for survival!" I heard another voice say, this time a woman. Her voice reminded me of snow, cold but soft, kind but guarded. 

"What do you mean? How can some stupid tree save her? We should take the girl to your mother!" I heard the boy argue.

"Now is not the time to ask questions or argue! We must save her, there is something about this girl, and if she does not live, I fear that the world will be shrouded in darkness. Now hurry, we are almost there." The woman half spoke and half commanded the boy.

"Hmph. You try carrying two people at once, it's a lot harder than it looks. What a pain in the ass." The boy grumbled. 

I felt his arms around me, and the wind blowing around me. We were running, and fast.

As I laid there I questioned what they thought they could do, why they thought they could save me, and why that woman thought I was important. I was just a child, I couldn't even save a village of humans against some bandits, she must have the wrong girl.

I tried to pry my eyes open but found it was difficult, it felt like they were glued shut.

I just wanted to see the man who saved me, I just wanted to thank him.

"T-thank you" I croaked out, barely a whisper. I wasn't even sure if they could hear me, I felt so weak, so tired. I wasn't even sure that I had actually spoken at all.

"Hush now child, regain your strength, we will not let you die. You must live." The woman said as I felt a hand stroke my hair as if she was trying to comfort me.

I smiled weakly as I struggled to open my eyes. I wanted, no needed to see them.

I'm not sure how long I tried, honestly it felt like an eternity, but finally my eyes barely opened. It was enough that I could make out the colors red and white, but I couldn't focus on them, couldn't see their faces. 

"We're here Kikyo. Now what?" I heard the boy ask. 

"You must place her next to the tree, it is the only way she will be saved, hurry she doesn't have much time left. I can only keep her alive for so long... my powers are waning." The woman, Kikyo stated. 

He walked over to the tree before gently placing me on the ground. I still couldn't see and everything was blurry, but I could tell he was starting to walk away. 

Somehow I managed to reach up and grab his sleeves, I did it on impulse, the need to know something about my savior giving me strength that I didn't know I still had. He stopped and turned around before kneeling down next to me.

"Conserve your strength girl, it would be a real pain if you died after I hauled you all the way here." Although his words were rough, I could tell it was a front and that he was concerned.

I laughed weakly, trying to focus on his face, but still, everything was a blur, and it was getting worse by the second.

"Before I die... your name... I need to know." I whispered weakly. 

The one action of grabbing his sleeve drained me of all the excess energy I had and I could feel myself slipping back into unconsciousness. My eyes closed on their own accord, and I could feel myself drifting off into the blackness once again.

Please hurry. I silently begged him.

"Shut up kid. You're not dying today, but my name is Inu---" 

I jolted up, sweat dripping down my brow. 

Every night since I can remember I have had the same nightmare. It was always the same, a never-ending nightmare.

But it wasn't the nightmare that always got to me, it was what was waiting for me when I wake up. It was her. The woman from my dream, staring at me with her cold dead eyes, as if begging me to remember.

I used to scream at her to go away, but she never did. She would just sit and watch me, judging me.

She never said a word, but she didn't have to. It was her face, the look of remorse, and .... pain.

I reached over to my bedside lamp and turned it on, her ghostly image faded away. 

I used to tell my parents about my nightmare, and the woman. They used to believe they could help, but not anymore.

After years of doctors visits and psychologists, I was diagnosed with sleep paralysis and PTSD. Although my symptoms didn't fit either of those, it was the closest thing they could find to explain my nightly routine.

I was strange and that frightened the doctors. I was the puzzle that could never be solved, and that bothered them more than they would care to admit. So instead they wrote it off as something else and pretended that they had helped me.

Whatever helps them sleep at night I guess, I suppose someone would be able to sleep, even if it wasn't me.

I was put on medicines and even participated in sleep studies, but nothing ever worked. I always had that dream, and always woke up with the woman staring at me.

Of course, no one else saw her, that was my own cross to bear I suppose. Whoever or whatever this woman was, she chose me to torment.

I've grown to accept her and the nightmares. I knew that it wasn't normal, but I felt it better to accept this in private than to worry those around me.

Truthfully I fear that any more talks of ghosts would put me in a psych ward, and then I would truly be alone.

I looked over at the clock and groaned. It was 3 am. "Heh, even on my birthday I can't catch a fucking break," I mumbled to myself before hopping out of bed, ready to take on the day. 

Despite the rough night, I was determined that today was going to be a good day, I could feel it in my bones. Today was going to be special. 

And boy, was I right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi guys! Just wanted to say thank you for giving my fanfiction a read, I plan on updating the next part here in a few days! I am very excited to be starting this fanfiction and I have many many ideas going forth. I will try to follow the main storyline as much as possible but my own character may influence and change quite a bit! I really hope that you guys enjoy it and please let me know what yall think!


	2. An Unusual Birthday

~~~~ Firstly if you are reading this, thank you so much for spending your free time reading this fanfiction. I hope that you continue to read it and enjoy the story that I am writing. Also as far as this chapter goes, there will be a lot of exposition as you get to know the main OC, but please stick around to the end as there are some interesting.... truths coming to light for our oc. Please vote, comment and just tell me what you think of the story so far! I would truly appreciate it <3~~~

Luna P.O.V

"Luna dear, are you awake already? It's 4 in the morning." My mother said as she walked into my bedroom, concern written on her face.

She knows I still have my nightmares but doesn't pry anymore. We have a strict policy of 'don't ask, don't tell' but she still knows.

"Oh yea! I was so excited that I couldn't sleep, I mean it's not every day you turn 18 ya know!" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

I mean of course I was excited, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"Well since you're up, go ahead and get dressed, there is something your father and I would like to discuss with you. Also happy birthday dear." She said quietly as she walked over and planted a quick peck on my check, before turning around and leaving my room.

Hmm, something told me that she was acting weird, but I wasn't one to talk. My entire being was wrapped under 'weird.' I mean heck at this point i'm sure there is a picture of me next to the definition of weird in some dictionary somewhere. 

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed the clothes that were already set out for today. Normally I dress in baggy clothes and hide my figure. Not that I have a problem with how i look, i just prefer to be comfortable as opposed to trying to look pretty.

It's not like I have anyone I need to impress anyway.

Every year on my birthday we go to the Higurashi Shrine, and then we go out to eat. My mother always insisted I looked my best when going out with them. 

"You never know what could happen, you might meet your prince charming while out with us, so you need to look your best!" I chuckled to myself as I heard her voice in my head.

As if I needed a prince charming, as if anyone would want me anyway. I'm far better alone, in my bubble.

No one can hurt you, if you don't let them in.

I walked over to the bathroom and started up the shower, the steam already filling the bathroom.

One thing about me. I love hot showers, the hotter the better. Oftentimes I don't even bother to turn on the cold water.

I undressed quickly and stepped into the shower and I tried to recall my nightmare.

This was somewhat of a routine for me, while I take a shower I try to remember things from my nightmares. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I would want to remember something like that. Honestly, i'm not sure, but I have had this dream since I could remember, so maybe It's because I always feel like i'm forgetting something important.

A part of me believes that If I could just remember what it was I was forgetting then maybe the nightmares would stop, and the woman would stop visiting me.

The only things that I can ever recall is the color red, and that woman's face. That's it.

The shower didn't take near as long as I would have liked, but with my parents waiting on me, I suppose I didn't have time to dawdle.

I quickly hopped out and got dressed, not taking the time to dry off. Not that I normally do anyway.

My mother had bought me some new clothes to wear and I admit, I looked hella good in them.

I had on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a black tank top. The bra I was wearing had strings that crisscrossed in a unique way, that gave my tanktop a bit of dimension.

I stared down at my makeup pallet and got to work. Normally I wouldn't even bother, especially because i wasn't very good at it, but my mother would kill me if I didn't even try.

I applied my favorite shade of eyeshadow to my lids. It was shimmering black with glitter. Then added my mascara and eyeliner.

I loved how my amber eyes looked when I wore my makeup. It made them brighter, almost piercing.

I grabbed the ponytail that I left handing on the bathroom door before throwing my blonde/blue hair into a ponytail, leaving my blonde bangs hanging down in front of my face.

Remember when I said I was weird? Have you ever heard of a person with natural blue hair? No? Well nice to meet you, the name is Luna.

The doctors never did understand why the top of my hair would stay blonde, but the underneath would stay a dark shade of blue. We tried everything to get rid of it, and make my hair look natural but alas, hair dye just rinsed out, no matter how long it sat in my hair.

I even tried bleaching it once, all that accomplished was making my hair smell like rotten eggs. Gross.

Look, I told you I was weird. I'm not sure what you expected.

I mean I guess I could tell you about the third eye I have on the back of my head. 

Just kidding.

Anyway, back to the story.

I made my way out of the bathroom, brushing my teeth as I made my way down the stairs, taking them two at a time. I may complain but I love spending the day with my parents. They both worked and often didn't have time to spend with me, but they always made sure to spend time with me on my birthdays.

I walked over and spit the toothpaste out in the sink, cleaning it out and putting it in the holder next to the sink. I'm not gonna lie, this is a normal occurrence for me.

I mean seriously? Why spent time in the bathroom when you could just spit the toothpaste in the sink? Modern problems need modern solutions! I mean that is what the meme says isn't it? I'm just taking the wise sages advice.

"Hey mom! Where's dad?" I asked her as I made my way over to the fridge to grab one of my very sacred items. The radbull. No morning is complete without it.

I popped the tab and started to chug, finishing it off in a few seconds. My mother rolled her eyes at me from her seat at the kitchen table. "Must you drink that this early in the morning? You know those things are bad for you!" She scolded at me before patting the chair next to her.

I walked over and sat down before noticing a small folder infront of her. I tilted my head to look at her, but she only shook her head.

"Well talk about this in a second! Firstly, let's get you your presents!" She clapped happily, just as my father walked in carrying a singular present. 

Figured he'd be hiding waiting for the secret signal of the claps.

He placed the present in front of me. It was a box covered in a blue wrapping paper with butterflies over it.

Most kids would be disappointed in only getting a singular present, but that's how it's always been. It might be a single present but it was always a thoughtful present that was filled with the love from my parents.

I opened the small box with butterflies on it to notice a beautiful choker style necklace, it had a darkened moon, almost black, hanging from it. "It's a new moon necklace, see, there was a new moon the night you... Well just try it on won't you!" She said with an excited squeak. 

I stared down at it amazed, although the new moon is hardly ever seen since it's considered to be a 'moonless' night. I loved how she represented it. Dark and lonely, just like my soul.

"The new moon will always be a sign of our love baby. You may not be able to see it, but rest assured it will always be there watching over you, just like the moon." My mother said quietly, a small smile on her face.

Man she always had the most thoughtful gifts.

I slipped the choker over my head and smiled as it rested on my throat, the moon was just the right size, big enough to be seen but not so big that it bothered me. "I love it you guys thank you so much." I said as I reached over and gave her the biggest hug I could.

She chuckled as she patted my back lightly, "I am so glad you like it sweetie, we wanted you to have something to remember us by when you leave..." she said quietly, as her eyes fell on the folder infront of her. I looked over at my dad to see if he knew what she was talking about, but he too was staring at that folder, a sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean leave? Mom I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise. Don't tell me you're getting empty nest syndrome already? I still have to finish school!" I said as I tried to lighten the mood. Something was bothering both my mother and father, but I wasn't sure what.

All I knew is that the folder on the table had something to do with it.

"Ok you two spill! What is going on? You have never been this sad on my birthday? Is it because I turned 18? Or Is it something to do with that damn folder on the table?" I asked them as I gave them both a stern look. 

"Let's go to the shrine sweetie, there is a story we would like to tell you, that will explain everything." My mother said as she got up from the table, grabbing the folder as she stood up. 

Both my father and mother made their way to the door, not wasting any time.

I stood up from the chair and began to walk towards the door grabbing my leather jacket that was hanging from the coat rack in front of the door, slipping it on before stepping outside.

I followed them outside, looking down at the ground. This isn't normal for them, and I knew something was off. 

Something was wrong with them, and for some reason they wouldn't tell me. I mean what is going on? I'd joke and say they were about to kill me but... that's just weird right? They would never hurt me, they love me and would always want me around right? Then why does it feel like we're going to a funeral instead of celebrating my birthday?

We got in the car and drove to the shrine. Luckily, or unluckily for me, it only takes about 5 minutes to get there, so we made it pretty quickly.

As we got out of the car my mother and father gave me a tight hug, before they both grabbed one of my hands and walked with me into the shrine. Walking with me like I was a child.

Now normally I would complain, but since they were acting so weird I decided to let it pass... for now.

As we walked in, I could feel something in the air, almost like static electricity. It's hard to explain but it felt like something big was about to happen.

I just wasn't sure what.

We stopped and sat down on the bench in front of the sacred tree. My parents just sat there, looking at it. I wasn't sure what to say, so I kept quiet. They seemed pensive and sad.

My mother laid the folder in her lap and looked at me, a sad smile on her face.

"Have you heard about the sacred tree and the magical powers it possesses?" She asked me, before looking back at the tree. 

"There are legends passed down from the keepers of this shrine that this tree possessed magical powers. It could heal the wounded, or even keep the dead from dying." She said as she looked at me quietly, before continuing her story.

"There was even a story of a dog demon boy named Inuyasha, who was shot with a magical arrow, and was pinned to the tree. Now despite the arrow hitting the boy in the chest, it was said that he was put in a deep sleep instead of death, and that the tree saved him, because he had an important part to play in the future of Japan." She said quietly, as she looked down at the folder, a single tear falling from her eyes and hitting the folder.

"Mom why are you crying? What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" I asked her as I moved over to kneel in front of her. 

My dad stood behind my mother and squeezed her shoulder. "It's time Alara, you know she needs to know the truth, and soon. The sun is about to come up." My father said giving my mother another encouraging squeeze.

My mother slowly opened the folder and handed it to me. My eyes scanned the paper in front of me.

I couldn't believe what I read.

I was adopted.

It felt like my entire world came crashing down in an instant, I just couldn't believe it.

"12 years ago your father and I were visiting the shrine on a date. This is where we met, and we made a point of coming every year to this place on this date, just to reminisce. We were sitting right here waiting for the sun to rise, when a shining light appeared before the tree, and then there you were, unconscious and bleeding. A strange ghostly woman appeared before us, and told us that you were of great importance, and that the tree sent you through time, to save you. She said that you were not ready yet for the trails to come and needed to mature in a safe environment until the age of 18, then the tree would call you back to your true home." She finished quietly, tears streaming from her face. 

I just looked at them, I wanted to believe that they were playing a prank on me. That this was all a lie. I waited for them to start laughing or smiling or something that would prove everything was a lie.

They had to be joking right? Magical trees? Ghosts? They must be making fun of me because of the woman, but why would they be so cruel?

"Tell me" i started quietly before raising my voice unable to keep the fear and anxiety at bay "TELL ME THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE!" I half screamed, half begged them. 

My father walked over and crouched next to me and put his arms around me. "Honey, we have loved you as our own, but if the woman is to be believed, you'll be leaving us as soon as the sun rises. Your mother and I dreaded this day your whole life, especially after your nightmares started." he said, his voice barely over a whisper. 

My eyes grew wide as I realized what they were saying. My nightmares, my dreams, they were all true, atleast to a point.

I felt confused, sad and more importantly angry.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU KNEW I WASN'T CRAZY, YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU KNEW THOSE NIGHTMARES WERE REAL AND LET ME THINK I WAS CRAZY! HOW COULD YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed out at them, before pushing my father off of me and stood up and put some distance between us. 

I found myself unconsciously moving towards the tree as my anger built inside of me.

They lied to me my entire life. Was anything real? Did they even love me? Did they even see me as their daughter?

"Honey... how could we tell you that you didn't belong here? How could we tell you that you're from some other time? Just try to see it from our point of view of view please? Don't let the last time you see us be filled with anger. Please sweetie." My father begged. 

"I HATE YOU, I HATE BOTH OF YOU. I HOPE YOU BOTH DIE A COLD A MISERABLE LIFE." I yelled out as I walked over to the tree, rearing my fist back, and swung.

I don't know why I thought punching the tree would help, but it felt like something that I needed to do. I figured I'd just punch the stupid tree and they would see how crazy they were acting.

Just as my fist was about to make contact, I felt the wind swirl around me, and felt myself being lifted in the air.

I felt dizzy, and unstable. The world around me turning into a bright blue tunnel.

I turned to look at my parents, as they were slowly fading away.

"We love you baby, we always will. Please don't forget us. Please." My father begged one last time before they completely faded from existence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what did you guys think of the chapter? I know a lot of exposition but what about that ending? Please tell me what you guys think <3


	3. Chapter 3 : A Trip to the Past

Inuyasha P.O.V

I should have known better than to trust her.

How could I be so stupid? She never wanted me to turn into a human, she just wanted to humiliate me, by making me fall in love just to die by her hands.

When she asked me to become human, so that we could spend our lives together I was overjoyed. She was the only person I had ever loved, the only person I have ever trusted, and to find out she had the same feelings for me.

Well it was amazing.

But then she betrayed me, and tried to kill me.

I thought to myself as I snatched the sacred jewel from its resting place.

I'll turn into a full demon and take my revenge, and Kikyo will be the first to die.

Just as I grabbed the jewel the village men broke through the door. Idiots. How stupid could they be coming afer me?

I considered these people to be friends, or at least acquaintances, but i'm sure they knew about the plan for her to kill me. I'm sure they were overjoyed to be rid of a beast like me.

I could just kill them, and make her hurt even more, watching all her friends die, but that was not the plan, not yet at least.

They threw their spears and me, missing me and instead hitting the fire lanterns causing the entire building to go up in flames. I jumped out of there as quickly as I could and made my way into the forest, jewel shard in hand. I wanted to take it back to the place where I first realized my love for Kikyo.

The sacred tree.

This place will be the beginning and end of my love for her. Once I become a full demon, all thoughts of love will be gone, leaving only room for revenge.

I could see the tree in front of me, when I heard her.

Her voice brought such confusion and pain to my heart. Her voice sparked love and hate. Trust and betrayal.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as an arrow pierced me in the chest, pinning me to the sacred tree. The jewel shard falling from my hands, in sight but out of reach.

Just like her, she was always in my sight, but i never allowed her to becoming within reach, and then finally when I held her in my arms, ready for a new life, she was snatched away from me, and I was left grieving for the love that could have been, but never would be.

She broke my heart, and in turn broke me.

"Kikyo. How could you? I thought..." I whispered quietly as my vision began to fade and I lost consciousness.

The last image I saw was her walking towards me, tears in her eyes.

Atleast I could go to my death, knowing I saw her one last time.

Luna P.o.V

"Wait so you're telling me that she shot him with the arrow even though she loved him?" I asked Kaede, the kind priestess of the village.

"Yes. From what Kikyo was able to explain before her passing, he never loved her, and instead was using her for the jewel. Although I have my doubts, I think something happened that twisted their feelings for each other, but alas it was 50 years ago, I'm afraid I'll die long before I find out the truth." She said as she poured some soup into a bowl before handing it over to me.

I took it from her and began to sip it greedily. I was starving, it seems time travel will do that to you.

"Child you've yet to tell me where you came from?" She asked me, a curious expression on her face.

I contemplated telling her the truth, well at least as much truth as I could understand or make sense of. I believed that she was a good person, even if she did throw some kind of 'demon' begone salt at me. Her eyes were kind, gentle and wise.

She was protective over the people of this village, and now that I passed her test, I suppose that made me a villager as well. At Least until I can figure out how to get home.

A part of me hopes that maybe she could help me figure out how to get home.

"Well... if i tell you it might make you rethink the whole 'demon' thing, and honestly, i'm not sure if I could even explain what happened to me. It all happened so fast, but if you're willing to listen I will tell you." I said quietly as I fiddled with my hair, twirling it around my finger.

"I apologize for my previous actions, child, my first priority is to protect this village, once my sister died, I took up the mantle of village priestess. Ye looked harmless but I had to be certain, for the safety of the villagers, but worry not, I will not think badly of ye, just tell me what you can." She said as she reached over and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Well I was with my family in front of the sacred tree, it's a tree that an entire shrine was built around, and my family was telling me a wild story. They said that they found me, in front of the tree bloody and broken, and that a ghostly woman begged them to save me. She told them that I was important and would be needed once I turned 18, but was not safe in my own time. I was so angry at them, and at well everything, that I went up to the tree and went to punch it, and then next thing I know, I'm going through a bright blue tunnel, and that's when you found me next to that strange boy, Inuyasha." I said quickly, the worlds just spilling out of my mouth. I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. It felt like a weight had been lifted on my shoulder.

I would say that retelling my story helped me to make sense of it all, but it didn't. Honestly, it just confused me even more.

"Hmm... I know not what to make of your story child, but I can tell ye are telling me the truth, and for that I thank you. Now, why don't ye rest child, it sounds like ye went through quite the ordeal." She said as she patted the cot next to her lightly.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly take your bed lady Kaede, I would hate to impose..." She really was a kind person, willing to give up her own bed for me.

"Nonsense child, I can ask the villagers to bring in more hay for another bed for myself, ye rest now. I'm not taking no for an answer. Ye hear me?" She gave me a pointed look before looking down at the bed, like a mother scolding a child.

I nodded before crawling over to the makeshift bed and laid down, my eyes fluttering closed. I truly wasn't expecting to fall asleep, but after a few moments I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.

I found myself hoping that maybe, when I woke up again, I would be home in my bed, with my family waiting downstairs for me.

Of Course, I couldn't be prepared for what happened next, or the kind of calamity that I would cause these kind people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I kinda had a brain fart for how to start this one. But don't worry I plan for the next chapter to be much longer, and for our daring OC to meet Inuyasha! Please don't forget to comment and vote and tell me what you think!

Also what did yall think of having inuyashas p.o.v as from when Kikyo 'killed' him. I thought it would be interesting to see and feel what Inuyasha felt at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4 ~ A Demon Appears

“Luna Child, ye need to wake up.” I heard as I felt a hand shake me gently, stirring me from my sleep.

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around the room. 

Where was I? Where was mom? Dad? This room was definitely not my bedroom. 

Right. I’m in feudal Japan somehow. 

The old lady who woke me up was Lady Kaede, the priestess of the village. 

“It’s alright for ye to be confused child, ye have been through quite the ordeal if ye story is to be believed.” She said as she handed me a bowl of soup, her voice stern but understanding. 

Suddenly her body froze as she stared dead in my direction. 

At first, I thought she was staring me down, but her eyes weren't on me, but next to me.

“Girl, ye get next to me; there is a specter among us.” She said quietly, her eyes never leaving the corner. 

I turned my head slightly to look, and of course, it was the woman who has always followed my dreams, sitting next to me. 

Wait. Kaede can sense her? Does that mean I’m not crazy?

I mean, I do think I'm in feudal Japan, so I guess this whole thing could just be me having a mental breakdown, but… if not, then the ghost was… real?

“Your real… arent you?” I asked the woman, a tremble in my voice, as tears threatened to spill out. 

If she were real, then all this time, she was just reaching out to me for help, for closure, and I ignored her. It felt like I damned her to this existence. 

She nodded once, a smile on her face. 

She lifted her arm slowly, her hand extending out.

Without thinking, I did the same; my hand slowly lifted to meet hers. 

“Child ye know this specter?” A voice came from my side, making me jump as I impulsively looked towards the direction of it, taking my eyes off the ghost.

I turned back as quickly as I could, realizing my mistake, but she was already gone.

For once, I wanted her to stay, needed her to stay. I needed to apologize to her and find out why she was seeking me out this entire time.

I turned back to Kaede, a stillness in my body. The rage building. Every single thing in my life was a lie. My parents lied to me about everything. 

My past, my visions. Everything. 

How could they make their own daughter think she was crazy? 

Maybe because I wasn’t their daughter, never was—just a girl, found by a tree.

Tears streamed silently down my face.

Kaede watched me silently before reaching over, and wiping my eyes with her kimono sleeve. “There there child, ye have no reason to cry, everything will be fine. I’m sure you will find the answers ye seek soon.”

I gave her a weak smile before nodding. She was right, I was sent here for a reason, and I needed to be brave. My entire life was a lie, and I needed to find out why. It was the only way to make sense of everything that has happened to me.

“I do need to ask, how do ye know the specter? It seemed as if she knew you.” Kaede asked, again, curiosity laced in her voice.

“I’ve seen her since I was a child. I have nightmares and every time I wake up, I see her sitting next to me. I always thought she was a figment of my imagination, something created by my mind, but now… I’m not so sure.” I answered her quietly as I looked down at my hands. 

“Hmm… and these nightmares, is she in them, child?” She asked me before taking a long sip of her soup.

“I’m pretty sure she is. Truthfully I never remember my dreams, just snippets. I remember her face and the color red. That’s it. These dreams or nightmares have plagued me since I can remember, and she was always there when I woke up.”

She sat there quietly weighing my words before nodding.

“That makes sense child, ye were screaming and tossing around before I woke ye up. She showed up as soon as you opened your eyes. Very strange indeed. Worry ye not, we will find out the truth of things. This I pledge to you.” She said as she reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

“Thank you, La--” I started to say as screams began to sound from outside.

Suddenly a villager ran into the hut, fear evident in his eyes. 

“Lady Kaede, please hurry; a demon is attacking our village!” He screamed as he ran over and helped Kaede to her feet. We ran out of the hut and looked around. Houses were broken and torn in half, destruction everywhere.

Suddenly the centipede looking monster that found me in the woods appeared. I pressed closer to Kaede, my heart pounding. 

When I first appeared in feudal Japan, I ended up near a well. After a few moments of utter confusion, I was attacked by this Same centipede monster. It tried to drag me down the well, complaining of a crystal or something. I only survived because I somehow shot it with something, it was purple and bright, but I have no idea how I did it and no idea if I could even do it again. 

“Kaede, it’s that thing that attacked me,” I whispered next to her, fear coursing through my veins. 

Was it here to kill me? Did I lead it here to these people?

“Give me the sacred jewel.” it hissed out at me, its eyes staring down at me, like a predator zeroing in on its prey.

In the blink of an eye, it dove towards me. On instinct, I pushed Kaeda out of the way and ducked, just barely missing her claws.

It began to circle us, diving in and out. I did my best to just stay out of the way, but I knew she would get me eventually. 

“It said sacred jewel. Are you it’s till?” she asked me, bewilderment in her eyes. 

“I have no idea. I don't even know what the sacred jewel is, nonetheless if I have it!” I screamed out at her as I rolled out the way to dodge another ‘swoop’ attack of the centipede. 

“Give me the sacred jewel, girl! I must have it.” The monster screeched at me as it began to dive at me again, more aggressively than before. The townsfolk tried to get in the way. Tried to put a barrier between myself and the monster, but they were only thrown aside with one hit. 

As the monster circled back around, getting ready for another attack, I looked around me. I saw the villagers bloody and beaten on the ground, clinging to the will to survive.

And at that moment, I realized something. 

They got hurt because of me.

Whatever this monster is, it wants me. 

I needed to get out of there now; otherwise, a lot more people would get hurt. 

“Child ye must run. We must lure it to the dry well!” Kaede yelled at me. 

“What well?” I asked back, my body moving into a defensive position, ready to run at a moment's notice. 

“In the forest of Inuyasha, run child. Run now!” She screamed as I took off towards the large mass of trees ahead of me. 

I only hoped I ran in the right direction and that somehow I would make it out of this alive.


	5. Chapter 5 ~ A Demon Appears pt. 2

Luna P.o.V

I ran, ran as fast as my legs would take me. 

I could hear the monster behind me, wrecking everything in its path. 

She or it, whatever it was, was coming to kill me. That wasn’t a question. 

The question was, how I was going to get out of this alive.

At least the village was safe. 

Kaede told me to run for the forest, but I had no idea where I was going. Whatever well she was talking about, I knew the chances of finding it was slim, but I had to get it away from the villagers. It was my fault that it followed me there in the first place.

“Give me the jewel girl!” The monster hissed out at me. She was so close, she could almost reach out and grab me. 

I turned quickly, running up a hill, hoping that the redirection would give me a few more seconds. I could see the forest’s outline ahead of me. I just needed a few more seconds. 

Granted, making it to the forest meant nothing, but at least there would be obstacles in the way; maybe it would be enough to slow her down. 

“I told you! I don’t have it! Leave me alone!” I screamed out at her. 

From the corner of my eye, I saw her recoil back like she was a snake about to lunge. 

Just as she went to attack me, I jumped forward, narrowly missing her monstrous claws. 

I slid forwards until I ended up in front of a gigantic tree. 

The tree itself was ancient, but what caught my attention, wasn't the tree but the strange boy pinned to it with an arrow. 

He was silent, unmoving. Dead by my guess. 

Did this monster kill him? 

No. The arrow in his chest probably did that, but why? 

Sure he looked strange considering. 

He wore a bright red kimono, with long white hair, and… well, he had ears. Dog ears.

I looked behind me to see that the monster was gone, for now at least. 

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes before walking, slowly, towards the man. 

I couldn’t put my finger on it, but he looked… familiar? As if I've seen him somewhere before. 

Suddenly the monster dove from the top of the trees, right at me. 

I tried to sidestep, to move out of the way, but I knew she was going to get me. I braced myself for the pain, but it never came. 

The villagers had made it to me. They shot her with harpoons or at least something that looked like harpoons. They began to drag her away from me, her body writhing in anger as she tried to loosen the harpoons grip from herself.

In a fit of anger, she threw herself forward at me, ripping herself from the harpoons. She rammed into me by accident, throwing me at the tree, and at the man hanging from it. 

In a flash, before I could even respond, she began to coil her body around the tree. 

She may have looked like a centipede, but she acted just like a snake. 

She lunged for my face, and on instinct, I lifted my hand, a bright purple beam shot from it, in a straight line, right into her chest, she wasn’t dead, but she was hurt. 

The villagers all looked at me in disbelief, even Kaede looked shocked, and a little confused.

I looked from the monster to them and then back to the monster. "I-I don't know w-what happened; I did it at the w-well too." I said in a panicky voice as I tried to wiggle my legs from underneath the centipede's tail. 

The centipede started to coil around me again, tighter, forcing my body to face the man that was hanging from the tree. 

I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I could hear the villagers throwing spears and arrows and attacking the centipede, but it was too late.

I was trapped, unable to move, and in a flash I felt a burning pain in my side, as she bit into me. 

“Ahhhhh!” I screamed out, my hands clutching the red kimono in front of me, tears spilling from my eyes. 

I have never felt pain like this before. I imagine it felt something akin to being bit by a shark. 

I felt the blood steadily flow from me, and my body getting weaker. 

I turned my head as much as I could, just enough I could see behind me, but not enough that I could do much else. 

“Ahh, the jewel. It’s finally mine!” The monster said as she swooped down, staring at the jewel, a malicious look in her eyes. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” I heard from above me. 

No way. He was dead, wasn't he?

I looked up to see that the boy was definitely not dead, but very much alive, and angry by the looks of it. 

The monster laughed or snickered more like it and grinned at the boy. 

“I heard some half-demon spawn was after the sacred jewel. It’s you, isn't it?” She asked the boy.

Half-demon? Him? No way. He looked human, well except for the-- ears. 

Right, that explained it. 

He grinned at her. His eyes held a look of excitement like this was all a game to him. “Half’s all I need to kick your scaly hide. Anything more than that would be a waste of my time, you worthless worm.” He responded, staring her down. 

“You do realize that this isn't a game, don't you? Are you serious? Can you really take that monster on? It's huge!” I yelled up at him as a look of confusion swept over his face. 

He didn't even know I was there. Great. 

“Silly girl. What can he do pinned there like that? He’s as worthless as you are. You’re both powerless to stop me.” She said as she picked the jewel up from the ground with her tongue before swallowing it whole. 

If I thought she looked scary before, then boy, was I wrong. 

The hole I shot in her healed back up before her skin entirely melted off. 

What was left was another layer of skin, black as the night with purple spots covering her body. Her eyes turned from normal eyes too big red circles. And her human mouth transformed into terrible shark-like jaws. 

Guess that's why the bite hurt so much. 

“At last, my power is complete.” She said as she began to coil tighter, pulling my body down with it, crushing me. 

“Hey, can you pull out this arrow?” The boy asked me. It amazed me how he was being crushed, but he held no indication of pain, no sign that anything was wrong. It was like a fly had landed on him. Maybe he was strong enough to take this bitch on.

“The arrow?” I asked him before a scream escaped my lips, as a jolt of pain coursed through my body as she tightened her grip on my legs.

“Look. Can you pull out this arrow or not?” He asked me again, this time with impatience in his voice. 

I reached up, trying to get a hold of the arrow, but it was just barely out of reach. I wasn't sure if this was even going to work or why pulling the arrow out would even help, but he was my only chance at surviving this encounter. Just as my hand brushed against the shaft of the arrow, I heard Lady Kaeda from behind me.

“Nay, Child. Once the arrow is removed, then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all! Ye mustn't,” She begged. 

“Don't be stupid, you old hag! At Least you have a chance with me; that thing will eat all of you, even those left in the village! Is that the fate you want? For you or your village?” He screamed out at her before looking down at me, “What about you? Are you ready to die?” He asked. I could see the determination in his eyes. Regardless of how he may have acted, he wanted to live, just as bad as I did. 

I felt my body slipping farther and farther down. I knew I had to make a choice and make it fast! 

“I refuse to die!” I screamed out at him, and with the final bit of strength I had left, I reached up, grabbed the arrow, and pulled it out in one swift motion.

I watched as the arrow disintegrated in my hand in a haze of purple, and his body began to pulsate. 

What was going on? 

Once he started laughing, I knew we, the monster included, were in trouble. The monster realizing he was now free, tightened her grip even more, but it was too late.

In a flash, he cut up the centipede's tail somehow, and I was sent flying. 

He landed in front of the centipede with a smirk on his face. 

The centipede, although alive, was not as confident as before. You could see the fear in her eyes. I was honestly just confused about how she was still alive, considering half of her body was missing.

“Wicked child.” She hissed out at him. 

“Nasty Hag,” he countered as his fingers seemed to turn into claws.

In that single second, she lunged at him, her teeth aimed for his throat.

“Grim Reaper, Soul Stealer!” He screamed out as he reared his hand back and swung, cutting her tottaly in half, from her jaw all the way to the end of what was left of her tail.

I sat there and watched him as he just stood there, body parts falling all around him. He didn’t seem to have a care in the world. 

Suddenly the body parts that landed near me began to twitch. “Um, hey, boy! The body parts are moving!” I said with a loud screech.

“The name is Inu-” 

“Quiet Inuyasha!” Kaede said as she stepped up next to me, “Child, quickly find the glowing flesh. That’s where the jewel will be. It must be removed at once lest the flesh of mistress centipede revives.” 

Mistress centipede? Kind-of on the nose dontcha think? I mean, why not name her something more frightening, she may have been a nightmare, but her name was straight up cheesy. 

I looked around at all the body parts, unsure of what I was looking for exactly until I saw it, a single body part glowing purple.

I looked at Kaede and pointed to the glowing body part. She walked over, reached in, and grabbed it from the body. 

Once the jewel was removed, the body itself just disintegrated, like it was never there.

Kaede stayed in the position she was in, just staring at the jewel in wonder and shock. 

After a few moments, she stood up and handed me the jewel, I couldn't be sure, but a look of sadness crossed her face. 

No, not just sadness, grief.

"Kaede, I can't take this. I don't even know how it was inside of me!" I protested as I tried to hand it back to her, unsuccessfully, may I add.

“Only ye may possess the sacred jewel.” She stated simply, leaving no room for conversation or debate.

“I don't even know how it got inside of me. Why me?” I asked her quietly as I looked down at the ground, my hands trembling.

"Hmph, exactly. Humans can't use it, so why bother to keep it! Why dontcha just hand it over to me, and no one has to get hurt." Inuyasha, I believe, the boy stated as he took a step towards me, his claws extended and ready to strike. 

Wait.

He saved me only moments ago, and now he's threatening me? Even with Kaede's warning, I somehow believed he was a hero who would protect me. Why did I feel like I could trust him if he genuinely was evil?

Great, I survived a giant centipede, only to get murdered by a murderous dog boy.

Just my luck.


	6. Chapter 6 ~ The Word of Subjugation

Luna. P.o.V

“If you know what’s good for you, girl, you’ll hand over the jewel to me. It’s of no use to you anyway.” The boy said as he cracked a knuckle menacingly.

The villagers swarmed behind Inuyasha, their spears pointed in his direction.

“Pay no heed to Inuyasha, child. The sacred jewel will make monsters more powerful, It is cursed.” She said as she threw her hands in front of me, her eyes trained on Inuyasha. 

"Listen, I really hate having to wait, and my patience is running thin," Inuyasha said as he sprinted towards me at top speed. His claws extended and ready to strike. 

I turned and ran as fast as I could, only to trip over the skeleton left behind by the centipede monster. 

Luckily for me, right as I tripped, he took a swipe at me, narrowly missing my head. 

"You asshole, you really tried to hit me just now, didn't you! I pulled that arrow out of your chest and saved you from being crushed alive, and this is your response? Fuck off!" I screamed out at him. My fists balled up in anger.

I know that he saved me, but that's beside the point. He just tried to kill me over some stupid jewel. I never asked for monsters to chase me, I never asked for this thing. This curse, as Kaede put it. 

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, the rage building in my soul. 

Just as he was about to answer me, the villagers behind him all aimed their bows and spears at him, “Get him, men! He must not get the jewel!” One of the men in the group shouted as they all launched their weapons at him.

I watched as he spun on them, taking his claws to the trees next to them, cutting them in half. I watched in terror as the trees fell towards the village men, knowing they would get crushed.

At that moment, it felt like time stopped.

Everyone stood frozen; even Inuyasha looked like he was moving at the speed of a snail. 

I wasn’t sure what was happening, nor did I have time to think about it. All I knew is that I had to save the villagers.

I raced toward the men and threw myself at them, knocking them all out of the way just as the tree landed on me--the jewel fell from my hand, just inches away. I pushed as hard as I could and somehow lifted the tree off myself. 

I… don’t know how I survived, but I did, and I didn’t have time to dwell on it. I had to move, and fast.

I saw Inuyasha dive towards the jewel, but somehow I was faster. I snatched it away from him and ran towards the tree line. 

“Prepare yourself,” Inuyasha screamed at me as he slashed his claws in my general direction, the blow hitting the ground behind me, sending me flying. 

I landed on the ground with a loud thump before turning my head to look at the carnage behind me.

It was impossible to describe what I saw. There were gigantic claw marks. They were so wide and deep that one could honestly hide a body in them. 

What in the actual hell was he. 

“I got you now!” He screamed as he rushed towards me. I held my hands out in front of me, preparing for the blow, when he half screamed, half screeched a little ways away from me.

I looked over at him to see purple beads appear around his neck, stopping him in his tracks. “What the hell are these! What did you do to me, you old hag!” He screamed out at her as he tried to desperately pull them off, to no avail. 

“Quickly, Child! Ye must use the word of subjugation!” Kaede screamed out at me.

“Subjugation? No one is subjugating me!” Inuyasha screamed as he lunged for me once again. 

I scrambled out of the way as I looked over at Kaede. “What word?” I asked in a panicky voice. I could only dodge him for so long before he got a hit on me, and I’m sure I wouldn’t live if he did. 

I ran forwards to the edge of the forest line where a cliff sat below us As I jumped down, I heard Kaede’s voice from behind me. “Any word! Your words will hold power over his spirit! Hurry child before he gets the jewel.”

“How laughable, How can you overpower me when you can’t even defend yourself!” He said as he landed on the bridge in front of me. 

Word. What word. What word could I use to make this dog demon boy leave me alone. 

Wait. He looks like a dog, acts like a dog… I wonder. 

He leaned forward, his arm raised to strike, and just as he lunged for me, I yelled two words.

“Sit, Boy!” I watched as his face planted into the bridge, grunting out in pain.

“Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!” I screamed out at him as he continuously face planted into the bridge.

Eventually, he was able to sit up while I stared up at him in wonder. “What the hell is this, you old hag!” He screamed up at Kaede who watched from the cliff. 

I was pretty sure I saw a smile on her face. She was definitely enjoying this.

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha, but somehow I knew it would come to this, even if you lack the power to take those beads off. Perhaps ye will learn a lesson of respect.” She said in a stern voice as if she were telling off a child.

“We will see about that when I come up there to kill you!” He screeched out as he tried to jump up.

“Child, the word please,” Kaede said as she looked down at me, an amused look on her face. 

He looked between Kaede and me, before holding up his hands, “No more.” He requested.

“Request denied, now sit, boy!” I said as I watched him, yet again face plant into the bridge, this time going through the bridge and landing into the water with a yelp.

I took a deep sigh of relief as I watched him climb out of the river onto the riverbank. 

Proves him right for attacking me. 

Seems he's not so powerful now. 

“Come ye child, we must return to the village. Ye need your rest. We have much to talk about in the morning.” Kaede commanded as one of the villagers leaned over the ledge, offering me his hand. I took it and climbed up the ledge. 

“What about him?” I asked Kaede as I pointed to the now soaking wet and very angry looking Inuyasha. 

“He will come with us. He is of no threat to us now.” She said before turning on her heel and walking away. 

On the way back to the village, my mind swirled, taking in the events of the past couple of days. 

What the hell was this place? 

More importantly, why did I come here? 

Hopefully, these questions would be answered soon, and then I could find a way to get home. 

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's a bit of a short chapter, but I really wanted to end this one here so that I could make the next one longer! Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Destiny


	7. The Old Man

Luna P.o.V

It has been three weeks since I somehow ended up in feudal Japan, and things have gone a bit crazy.

The day after, I rescued Inuyasha from the tree, which by the way, he still hasn’t said thank you for, the sacred jewel was stolen from. 

I was wandering the woods when a group of bandits kidnapped me and tried to steal it. It turns out the bandit leader had this demonic bird thing inside of him, and once it saw the jewel, it ran and swooped it up. 

It ate the jewel and grew about 3 sizes too big. Inuyasha showed up when the bird flew away, and it took him a moment before he realized that we needed to chase after the damn bird. 

The good news is we caught the bird. The bad news is that I may have… broken the jewel into millions of shards in the process. 

So here I am, traveling the roads with Inuyasha in search of the jewel shards. 

Inuyasha is growing on me, and I dare say that I am growing on him. I couldn’t stand him for a while, but I've come to realize that his bark is much worse than his bite when it comes to humans. He pretends to hate them but goes out of his way to save them.

“Lord Inuyasha, it is nearing nightfall. We should find shelter.” Myoga, the flea, said from underneath Inuyasha’s hair.

Myoga, along with shippo, were both new people to our crew. Myoga, who guarded Inuyasha’s father’s grave until the time that Inuyasha was ready, was wise but very cowardly.

Whereas Shippo, the fox demon boy, was very brave but not very smart. That kid has a lot of heart and honestly tries his best. 

Inuyasha sighed loudly in annoyance, pulling me from my thoughts, as he looked up at the sky, a scowl across his face. 

“Yea, whatever. There’s a spot over there.” He said as he pointed over to a nice clearing surrounded by trees.

“Uhh… not that I'm complaining, but you don’t normally want to stop? Is something the matter Inuyasha?” I asked him as he sat down in a huff.

“Well, my lady luna--” Myoga started before Inuyasha picked him up and flicked him into the woods. 

“Not another word Myoga. She doesn't need to know anything.” He huffed out angrily as he turned away from the group, staring into the forest. 

“Geez, what’s his problem…” Shippo groaned out as he woke up from his nap. 

“Did you have a nice nap, shippo?” I asked him as I handed him a piece of bread. 

“Hey, we're almost out of food; why does the brat get a piece of bread?’ Inuyasha asked as he turned his body to look at me, his nose twitching at the smell. His stomach began to growl loudly. His face turned red with embarrassment as he quickly turned back around. 

I stood up and made my way over to him, offering him half of my slice. 

“Stupid human, what makes you think I’d want anything offered by you.” He said stubbornly as his stomach growled again. 

“You literally just said you were hungry, and besides, if your stomach keeps it up, every demon in a 100 mile radius will know where we are! So eat or else!” I commanded him, a smile on my face. 

“Or what? What are you gonna do, feed me to death?” He replied snarkily as he snatched the piece from my hand. 

“You did it this time Inuyasha…” Shippo warned as he grinned in our direction.

“Why do you insist on being rude? I mean, do you want me to say ‘Sit boy’?” I said with a grin as my face planted into the ground, yelping in pain. 

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. Good. Seems he was going to learn manners yet. He just needed some time. 

I mean, yea, I probably misuse the command all the time, but he's so rude and obnoxious sometimes that I find it warranted. 

“My my, what is that noise? Are you alright young man?” I heard a voice ask as an elderly gentleman stepped from out of the tree line. 

Inuyasha jumped up, sword in hand, as he moved in front of me protectively. 

“Whoa, calm down, young man, I mean no harm. I just heard a yelp of pain and ventured out to see what the noise was.” He said as he held his hands out in front of him in a non-threatening way. 

"Wait, Inuyasha just fell. How did you get here so quickly if you weren't already near us?" I asked, suspicion laced in my voice.

“Can’t you tell? You kids are in the forest right behind my inn. You're practically in my backyard.” He said with a chuckle as he pointed to the faint light in the sky, bright but blocked by the trees. 

“Oh, an Inn!” Shippo said excitedly as he ran up beside me and hugged onto my leg. “Luna, can we go, please please please? I’d like real food.” He begged quietly, his lower lip out. 

“Shippo. We're a bit short on money right now. I promise we'll have real food soon.” I whispered down to him as I pat his head. 

“You know, I’m assuming that you kids don’t have anywhere else to stay otherwise; you wouldn’t be camping in my backyard. Why don't you stay at the inn tonight and get some food? Free of charge, of course.” He said as his eyes made contact with mine. 

Did he hear me tell Shippo we had no money? He was so far away that it should have been near impossible. 

“Lord Inuyasha, might I suggest that we take this reprieve. It would be unwise for us to be caught outside tonight.” I heard myoga whisper to Inuyasha before he stood up and looked towards me. 

“What do you think, Luna?” Inuyasha asked me, his face taking on a concerned expression.

I admit I was taken back. Inuyasha never asked me for my opinion. He usually just ignores me and does whatever he wants. How strange.

“I’m not sure; I would hate to burden this kind man. I think it would be best--” before I could finish my sentence, Shippo had already run ahead past the old man, excitement in his step. 

I looked between him and Inuyasha before sighing. 

“Guess we’re staying at the inn tonight,” I grumbled out quietly as I began to walk forward, following behind the old man, who surprisingly was able to keep up with Shippo. 

He seemed kind, but I knew something felt off. 

All I could do was hope that the night passed by uneventfully. Everyone seemed to be acting strange, and that worried me more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, I had a mega writer's block! I have already started on the next chapter and it is an exciting one! Please tell me what you guys think!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Destiny


	8. Awakening

Luna P.o.V

“Child, are you not hungry?” The old man asked me as he looked at my very full bowl.  
“Oh no, I apologize, I ate before we encountered you, but it smells wonderful,” I replied as I looked out of the window and saw the sun beginning to set.

“Ahh, well, would you like some tea? I could go make some.” He said as he smiled at me. 

“Sure. I’m gonna go drop my stuff off in our room while you do that.” I responded, a clipped tone to my voice. 

I know the man was only being nice, but my gut told me that he was up to something, and I really needed to discuss it with Inuyasha.

I looked over at Inuyasha and nodded my head towards the room. He watched me silently before getting up and following me into the room. Shippo had already eaten and passed out in the room, which was good. I don’t like to worry Shippo unnecessarily. 

As we made it to the room, I closed the door behind us.

“What’s up, Luna? You seem worried?” Inuyasha asked as he sat down on a pillow and watched me. His eyes filled with… concern? 

Inuyasha was concerned? 

“Something isn’t right... I can’t put my finger on it, Inuyasha, but I got a bad feeling.” I whispered as I walked over and sat next to him. 

“I’m sure you're just imagining it. I would have smelled if he was a demon or something. Besides, if something is wrong, I will protect you, I promise.” He said as he reached over and placed his hand on mine, giving it a gentle squeeze before he laid down and rolled to his side. I stared in disbelief as he fell asleep.

What the hell? What the actual hell?

First, this stranger just opens his inn to us, and then Inuyasha is acting strangely. 

“Myoga, what’s going on? Tell me I’m not the only one worried right now?” Myoga lifted his head up and looked at me before falling asleep. 

So everyone’s asleep? Something isn't right… Inuyasha would never fall asleep after I mentioned being concerned. 

“My lady, the tea is ready, if you'd like to come out and join me.” I heard from the other side of the door. 

“Be right there…” I called out as I heard him walk away. I walked over to my bag, grabbed a small knife, and stuck it in my boot before walking back over to Inuyasha and shaking him.

“Inuyasha, wake up,” I whispered out to him as I shook his body harder and harder, but he didn’t move. 

Fuck. If shit went down, I knew I'd be on my own. 

As I stepped closer to the door, a rancid smell hit my nose. It was like rotting meat that was left in the sun for way too long. 

I opened the door hesitantly, expecting to see a dead body, but the corridor just looked the same. 

I made my way down the hallways, scanning anything I could see, but nothing looked wrong, but the closer I got to the room, the stronger the smell got. 

I eventually made it to the main room and sat down. The smell at this point had reached its peak, and I was sure it was coming from the old man, which was weird because he didn’t smell like that only 10 minutes ago. 

“What the matter, dear? You look sick to your stomach. Perhaps the tea will help?” he said as he pointed to the tea on the table next to me.

If the food really was drugged, then the tea probably was as well. 

I needed to be smart about this.

I picked up the cup and lifted it to my mouth, taking a small sip. 

He watched me with a smile like he was waiting for something. 

I stood up quickly and ran for the door, and stepped outside before I pretended to throw up, the tea spewing over the ground. 

“Oh, dear, you must be weak from your journey. Perfect.” The man grumbled out at me as he stood up and walked over to me, a malicious smile on his face. 

I took a step back, my foot slipping on the steps as I fell backward onto the ground. 

I watched as long spider arms began to protrude from his back, and his skin began to melt away to reveal a giant spider monster.

I rolled out of the way as one of his arms swung at me. 

“Give me the Jewel Shards, or your friend in there will die.” He said as he grinned at me. His many eyes followed my moments.

“INUYASHA, WAKE UP!” I screamed out as I began to move around, my eyes never leaving the monster. 

“You don’t know, do you, child? Your Inuyasha will not be able to save you, at least not until sunrise.” He chuckled out as another one of his arms swung at me, this time aiming for my legs. I jumped over it with ease before running behind the nearest tree.

“You're the one who doesn’t know anything, you nasty ass spider. Inuyasha is a demon, and he will kill you as soon as he finds out that I'm in danger.” I yelled out at him as I threw a rock near my feet, hitting him square in the head. 

“You don’t know what today is do you?” He hissed out at me as he moved closer. 

"You don't know what today is, do you?" He hissed out at me as he moved closer. 

"Let me enlighten you. Your friend Inuyasha is only a half-demon. Although strong 99% of the time, they lose all demonic powers and essentially turn human once a month. I must admit I was quite lucky to stumble upon you when I did. Lord Naraku will be most pleased." 

Wait… what did he mean? Was that why Inuyasha was acting so funny? Shit. 

I needed to get to him and fast. 

I raced forward but was stopped when the monster shot out a web at me, wrapping around me and causing me to stick to the tree next to me. 

“Now that you are taken care of, I think it’s time I go introduce my true self to your sleeping friends. Lord Naraku commanded that I deliver you to him alive, but he really wants your friends dead.” he chuckled out as he turned and made his way to the inn. 

I struggled against the web as I tried to break free. 

Suddenly the light of the moon shone on me, and my body began to burn. 

My hands, feet, ears, everything felt like it was on fire. I let out a blood-curdling scream as the web around me loosened, and I broke free. 

I fell to the ground, my hands going to my head as I clutched it in pain. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. 

It felt like my entire body was being set on fire while being stabbed repeatedly.

It was agonizing.

After a few moments, the pain faded, and I felt different. 

My hands fell to the ground in relief before I realized that my fingernails had changed to claws. My ears felt elongated, and my eyesight sharper. 

It was like all of my senses were sharpened, clearer. I could hear, see, and smell everything around me. Granted, the only smell I could currently smell was this monster's rotting odor. 

“Hmph… Naraku never mentioned this… I suppose your friends will just have to wait, won't they, little girl…” The monster seethed as he turned towards me. I could him releasing another web, but before it could hit me, my hand raised on its own, slicing it in half. 

I raised my head, my eyes locking onto him, as a grin spread across my face as I was filled with bloodlust. 

I snarled out at him as I raised my claws before rushing off towards him.

The only thought on my mind was killing him, and I knew I would enjoy every second of it.

Koga P.o.V

I had just sat down to eat when I heard the scream. It was loud, the kind of scream that only happens when someone was in extreme pain.

I jumped up before looking at the Ginta and Hakkaku, “Stay here. I’ll be back.” I said before sprinting off in the direction of the scream. 

For most of my kind, it would take them a few hours but for me? I found the general area within a few minutes. I was the fastest of my kind, even faster now that I had three jewel shards. 

The scream led me to what looked like a small inn. It didn't take long to find what caused the scream. In the middle of the clearing was a giant spider demon, fighting what looked like…

No. That’s not possible. 

A girl was kneeling in front of a tree. I watched as her features slowly changed. 

Her long silver and blue hair changed to a bright blue color. Her ears elongated, her fingernails turned into claws. She was one of us, a wolf demon. 

But that’s not why I was shocked. 

This girl, whoever she was, looked like someone I used to know. 

Someone I used to love. 

I watched as the spider shot out a web at her. She deflected it quickly enough before standing up, her claws extended, ready to strike. 

“Amara?!” I yelled out her, shock laced in my voice.

Bad timing, I know. 

She stopped dead in her tracks before turning her head towards me, our eyes locking as she looked puzzled. 

Hey ember eyes searching mine, confused and startled. It was like I had spooked a wild animal.

I saw the spider demon swing at her from behind her, attempting to hit her while she was distracted. Without even looking at him, she ducked below the leg, her hands catching the end of it as she pulled down and broke it in half. 

The spider demon became enraged as she turned her head towards it, laughing maniacally. 

I watched as she dodged all of the monster's attacks effortlessly. She didn't even bother to attack him, it was like she was toying with him. 

“Luna? What the hell?!” I heard a male voice say in astonishment from behind the spider. 

There was a human male in red garb standing there in the doorway, his hand on his sword. 

She turned towards him and snarled, completely ignoring the spider. She took a step towards the human male, her claws raised.

The spider, noticing her momentary lapse of focus, swung at her, hit her in the abdomen, and sent her flying. 

In a split second her towered over her, one of his legs raised. “I was told to let you live, but you are just too much of a hassle, little girl. Time to die!” He laughed out at her as he swung his leg down, aiming for her heart. 

I rushed forward and dove towards her, my body landing on hers, the demon's leg going through my shoulder. I looked down at her to see her eyes closed. The impact must have knocked her unconscious.

Good, the last thing I needed was for her to go off and attack that human or me. 

I pushed myself up and spun myself around, breaking his leg in half before sending my body in the air, my foot making contact with his head. 

I watched as he flew across the pasture. I looked over at the human, “You. Grab her and bring her inside, but if she wakes up, run. I can’t be sure, but I don’t think she's entirely in control right now.” I commanded out at him as I stood in a protective stance. 

My first and only concern was getting her to safety. 

Once the human got her inside, I moved towards the spider demon who was just climbing onto his feet. “Who are you?” It hissed out at me. 

“The name is Koga, I would say it’s a pleasure, but seeing as how you just attacked my woman, I admit you’ve already gotten on my bad side,” I replied sharply. 

Ok yes, she isn’t exactly my woman, but if she is who I think she is, then by default, she actually is my woman. So case closed.

“She is property of Lord Naraku, so I suggest you go back to whatever hole you climbed out of wolf.” it spat out at me as I began to circle around it. 

“Is that name supposed to mean something to me? Tell your lord she is under my protection and mine alone.” I said as I rushed towards him with speed, he was obviously unaccustomed to. 

Before he could even react, I jumped towards his head, grabbing ahold of it with both hands and twisted it before pulling up. His head disconnecting from his body with a loud pop. 

“Fucking spider.” I spat out at his now decomposing body. 

Suddenly from behind me, I heard a crash and turned to see the human male being thrown through the wall and watched as he landed with a loud thump.

She emerged from the inn, a snarl escaping her lifts as she dashed forwards towards the man. She was fast, but not fast enough. 

I rushed forward, blocking her path as I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her in place. She snarled and wiggled as she tried to get loose. Her claws slashed at my back. 

“Amara… stop. It’s me. Please, come back.” I whispered out to her. 

Her body stilled as she looked at me before her body went limp in my arms and her features changed yet again. 

She looked human. 

Was this really the Amara I knew?

“Thanks for the help, wolf.” I heard from behind me as the man's black hair slowly changed to a silver color, and ears sprouted on top of his head. 

Half Demon. Hmph. 

“I didn’t do this to help you, you mangy mutt. Who is this girl? You called her Luna?” I asked him as I laid her on the ground gently. 

She certainly looked like Amara, but Amara was not a human, so why does this girl look so similar. 

"Well… her name is Luna. Apparently, she came from another realm, I thought she was human, but I can't be sure after what just happened. I mean, half-demons lose their powers, but instead, she gained them…" he said as he knelt down by her, checking her wounds. 

“Either way, I think we need to talk.” I said as I sat down next to him. 

I felt it in my heart that this was the Amara I knew as a boy, but the evidence still proved me to be wrong. 

Although regardless of who she was , she was at least in part a wolf demon, and by that reasoning, she needed to come with me so that I could help her control her demonic side.

I could already tell this man was not going to agree to this easily. 

I would kill him if it came to that, but I don't think she would like that very much. 

"Fine. What do you want?" He asked me as he looked up at me, a hardness in his eyes. He seemed crass, but I could tell he cared about her. 

“She needs to come with me.” I responded in a clipped tone as I waited for him to answer. 

I knew he would argue and maybe even start a fight, but in the end, she was going to come with me, even if it meant I had to shed a little blood in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you haven't realized I am not following the storyline of the show, because honestly, it would be a long book!
> 
> What did you think of her transformation?
> 
> What bout Koga appearing? Who is this Amara he keeps speaking off? 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Destiny


End file.
